


Operation Cupid

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Late V-Day Fic, Multi, OT3, Set-Up, Tumblr Prompt, anon ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Eve has special plans for Valentine's Day but they're not for her and Flynn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the lateness Anon but here's my shot, I hope you like it!

"Can we go yet?" Ezekiel called out with a sigh.

The sound of Flynn's sneakers tapping along the floor of the Annex corridor could be heard as he hurriedly made his way from the dining room to the central room. He poked his head around the door, meeting three bored and disgruntled faces. "No," he simply answered. 

"Come on man," urged Jake. "It's Valentine's Day. Do you know how many sad chicks there are gonna be out there today?" A second later he was clutching his arm where Cassandra, who was now throwing him a stern frown, had smacked him. "Ow," he pointedly remarked. 

"Eve told me what you were like in that dive bar where you first met," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "I didn't believe her until just now."

"Yeah Stone, I wouldn't have pegged you for a Valentines exploiter," commented Flynn in mild surprise. 

"Hey I'm a nice guy but I'm still a guy," Jake smirked. 

"I've got to say Cowboy, this is one of those rare moments where I agree with you," Ezekiel confessed. Jake's grin grew as he leaned across the desk they were sitting around and bumped has fist against Ezekiel's. 

"No don't fist bump," Cassandra chided the pair as she continued to frown at them, sending another slug the art historian's way. 

"Ow! Would you stop doin' that?" he exclaimed. 

"Oh sure, when the girls are doing the hurting it's not okay," she muttered. "I cannot believe you guys."

"Okay let's not fight," Flynn cut in, playing referee. "It _is_  Valentine's Day and you're supposed to spend it with loved ones - at least that’s what the greeting card companies and trashy magazines say, and you half the people celebrating don't even know the real reason behind the holiday, they had no idea who St Valentines even is nor-"

"Uh Flynn," Cassandra interrupted his rambling, giving him the pointed look that Eve usually did if she was present. 

"Oh right. Sorry," he mumbled. " _Nevertheless_ , Eve is determined to ensure that said time with loved ones is spent, and that the evening is special. So just bear with her. She does so much for us." Muttered yeah's and okay's echoed back at him. _Ha! He knew he could play that card successfully_.

"Will you at least tell us what you're doing?" Ezekiel asked. 

"No," Flynn repeated his earlier response before disappearing again. 

"Great," the self-acclaimed world class thief muttered, while Jake gave a small groan and Cassandra lay her head down on the desk. 

 

* * *

"How's it going hon?" Flynn asked upon entering the kitchen, immediately strolling over to Eve.

She was by the cooker, surrounded by ingredients and numerous pieces of kitchenware. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail though a few strands had come loose and were hanging by her eyes. Tied around her waist was a black apron that read, _'Don't argue with me, I'm a Librarian'_ . It had been gifted to Flynn by Cassandra one Christmas. Eve looked a little tired and her mind was clearly on three different things at once. To Flynn she looked beautiful. 

"Not too bad," she answered, leaning into him a little when his hand crept to her waist. "If we didn't have that last minute mission we'd have been right on schedule."

"Damn jewellers making items out of human-possessing gemstones," he said sarcastically. 

"I know right? And of all the days," she replied, apparently missing his teasing. "This is why people should not give out jewellery on Valentine's Day."

"So _we're_  still boycotting even though we're doing all this?" he clarified. 

"Yes," Eve stated firmly as she stirred two different dishes. "We do not need greeting card companies and trashy magazines to tell us when to say I love you."

"I can do that any day of the year," he remarked. 

"Yes you can," she nodded in hearty agreement. "As can I. And the chocolates are cheaper."

"Which means we can buy more of them for when we want a movie night," he added. 

"See, we've got this worked out," she flashed him a confident smile as she turned and glanced at him properly. 

"Yes we do," he grinned back. Taking advantage of her position, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was soft and sweet and left her stomach fluttering and momentarily made her head fuzzy.

"So how are they all doing in there?" she asked, still grinning from his touch. They were starting to fidget but I had a quick word and I don't think they'll be going anywhere," he told her. 

"You didn't tell them anything right?" 

"Of course not. I just said the evening was very important to you." 

Oh good," she said with relief. "I don't want to scare them even though it's obvious how they fell." 

"Maybe it's not obvious to them," Flynn supposed. "Maybe it just is to us because we're not a part of it, we have a different perspective."

"That's true," she nodded. "I hope it all works out and they're aren't mad at us. We're not being interfering are we?"

"No. We're just giving them a nudge," he replied. "They won't be mad and if they are I'll just blame you," he added with a grin. 

"Hey," she cried, her brows furrowing into a small frown. 

"Kidding," he reassured her, chuckling. "We're in this together. Partners, right?"

"Partners," she repeated, smiling as he pressed another kiss to her shoulder. "Can you taste this for me?" she asked a moment later, holding up a sauce-filled spoon.

Leaning forward, Flynn sampled the sauce, licking his lips as he considered its taste. "Did you use balsamic vinegar?" he queried.

Eve gave a small nod and murmured an affirmative, "Mmhmm."

"It tastes good," he complimented.

"Thank you." She turned back to the stove and began dishing up the mouth-watering meal, its delicious smells wafting through the room. "Is the table all set?"

"Yep. The bread and salad are both out there too," he announced proudly. "Where's dessert?" 

"Refrigerator." She motioned to the large appliance across the room. "I think they're about set but can you just double check. Either way leave them in there."

"Sure," Flynn answered, promptly moving across the room. Opening the heavy silver door, he poked around until he found what he was looking for. Picking up one of the small, white ribbed ramekins, he shook it and gave a small, satisfied nod. "Done," he informed her before frowning at the desserts with curiosity. "Hey there are four of them in here. Who's the extra one for?"

As he closed the fridge door, he saw Eve grinning at him. "You didn't think I'd make you do all this without treating you a little did you?" 

"You made it for me?" he beamed, eyes lighting up as he looked at her. He strolled back over to her and caught her lips between his own, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. "Thank you," he said in a low voice. "But you didn't _make_  me do anything. I wanted to, not just for you but for them. But just so you know, spending time with you is a treat in itself."

"You're too smooth for a guy who almost took nine minutes to ask me on a date," she replied with a grin tugging at her lips. Flynn laughed with her, cringing at the memory. She gave him a small nudge and said, "Help me take the rest of this stuff in?"

"Of course. Then hopefully they'll stop being miserable about being kept here. You should've seen them," he told her. "They looked like three teenagers being forced to stay in for family fun night." Eve laughed as they headed towards the dining room, arms laden with the delectable main course.

 

* * *

"Hey guys, it's all ready," Eve announced from the door of the Annex's main room, Flynn hovering behind her, a broad smile on his face.

"Oh thank god!" Ezekiel breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so hungry and it smells like there's food. Please tell me there's food."

"I can confirm there is food," the blonde assured him.

Meanwhile Jake and Cassandra threw perplexed glances at him. "You just ate an entire bad of chips," Cassandra reminded him. 

"Those are mostly air," he wafted his hand in the air in dismissal. The mathematician just shook her head and laughed.

"It's all in the dining room," Eve told them, letting all three pass by her and Flynn as they headed to the room recently provided to them by the Library after Eve announced they never had proper meals together.

 

"Whoa," Cassandra voiced as she entered the room.

The table was exquisitely set with fancy linen and fine crockery, the latter of which was laden with the steaming pasta dish that Eve had made from scratch. A deeply plum-coloured wine sat in the delicate round-bottomed glasses dotted across the table, where fresh salad and warm bread were also displayed, the smell of the latter drifting through the air and entwining with that of the Napoletana sauce. In the middle of it all were several candles, all flickering quaintly, and complemented by the dim wall lights to create an intimate ambiance. 

"Wow Baird, you went all out," marvelled Jake.

"I am impressed, and that does not happen easily," added Ezekiel.

A frown suddenly made its way to Cassandra's forehead. "The table is only set for three," she commented. Realising this, both boys, along with the redhead, turned to face the couple behind them.

"That's because we're not joining you," Flynn informed them.

"But you made a whole speech about spending today with people you loved," noted Jake.

"Hold on, is this all so you guys can have a night alone?" Ezekiel asked, eying them suspiciously.

"No," Eve shook her head. She glanced at Flynn who gave her an encouraging smile, before continuing. "It's so you guys can." All three frowned, staring at her in confusion. "Listen, Flynn and I have noticed...that you guys have gotten close." She chose her words carefully lest the entire thing backfire on her. "We feel like you guys possibly feel more for each other than say you would for other friends."

"Not that you're not good friends," Flynn chimed in over her shoulder.

"Yeah. But if there _is_  something more, we'd like you to have a chance to explore it. So uh, enjoy dinner, we hope you like it."

"The sauce is great," Flynn added.

"There's dessert in the refrigerator, take it out when you're ready, and if we're hideously wrong about this, at least you get a meal that included chocolate mousse out of it." When they continued to stare at her, she added, "Okay so we'll be going now," before slowly back out of the room.

"Have a nice night," Flynn smiled before he and Eve disappeared behind the door that Eve closed on her way out. 

 

The trio stood quietly for a moment, all wondering what had just happened. As the awkward tension hung over them, their gazes flitted between each other and the beautifully laid out table. 

"They kind of have a point." Cassandra broke the silence.

"And she did cook," Jake added with a shrug, hands dug firmly in his pockets. 

"And I am hungry," Ezekiel nodded with thoughtful contemplation. 

The other two shook their heads and simply laughed, following suit when he took a seat, Jake pulling out Cassandra's chair for her. Once the bread and salad were passed around, Cassandra, feeling somewhat spurred on by Eve and Flynn's encouragement, spoke up again. "So, I guess we have a lot to talk about."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
